


Miradas

by Lilith_Hiwatari



Series: Sentidos de Asgard [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Hiwatari/pseuds/Lilith_Hiwatari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hemos regresado a lo que éramos antes o al menos así debería ser, solo que ahora es peor, antes teníamos la esperanza de ser algo mas, ahora sabemos que eso nunca se repetirá, solo tenemos esa mirada aquella que dice. Lo siento. THORKI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miradas

MIRADAS

Cuando tus ojos rehuyeron a los míos después de la batalla, mientras aquellos que se hacían llamar "Vengadores" hubieron destruido a mi ejército pensé.

"Que impertinentes, acaso no entienden que son inferiores a mí, yo un dios mientras ellos simples mortales ¿cómo pudieron ganarme?"

Frustración

Si por que eso es lo que siento, frustración de no saber qué es lo que pasara conmigo, mientras tu apenas si te dignas a dirigirme la palabra y mirarme ni que se diga, me ignoras, cuando colocaste las esposas, cuando este estúpido bozal cubrió mis labios, solo para terminar de humillarme, como si no fuera suficiente aquella derrota tan patética que ahora me tienes que presentar en Asgard como el hijo traidor de Odín.

"Vamos a casa hermano"

Al fin te dignas a hablarme, indicándome que me llevarías a Asgard, pero aquel ya no es mi hogar, nunca lo fue.

Decepción.

Tu mirada me lo dice, aquella que al fin me brindas cuando llegamos al castillo en presencia de tu padre de Odín, aquel que siempre se burlo de mi a mis espaldas, debió divertirse mucho cuando yo le llamaba padre para simplemente ignorarme, cuando yo pedía solo un minuto de su tiempo el terminaba prefiriéndote a ti, festejando tus logros, tus victorias en las duras batallas, aun cuando yo fuera quien te ayudaba a que eso pasara, por siempre se admiro tu fuerza y nunca mi inteligencia.

Siempre fuiste tú, siempre has sido tú, Thor el grandiosos y poderoso dios del trueno.

Y yo tu sombra, quedando en segundo lugar, tratando de competir por un poco de reconocimiento de aprecio del que alguna vez llame padre. Para aquel que por mucho tiempo creí, llame e incluso me atrevo a pensar ame como un padre.

Pero todo fue una mentira.

Aun me sorprende el hecho de que fuera precisamente yo el que cayera en esa mentira, que yo siendo el dios del engaño no pudiera descubrirla antes.

Y aquí estamos frente al que es llamado el padre de todo, escuchando mi sentencia, por que tú que fuiste recibido con honores al traerme de la forma más deshonrosa posible así lo quiso.

No escucho nada, ni siquiera los reclamos de aquel llamado padre "aun no puedo creer que siga llamándolo así" solo puedo pensar en ti y busco tu mirada para no encontrarla, me paró en seco ahí esta ella, Frigga, sé que no debo pensar en ella como mi madre pero aun cuando no lo es lo hago.

Quizás no fui lo suficiente maduro para aceptar el amor puro que ella me brindaba, no era suficiente para mi, para un niño que desea la aprobación de su padre, mientras para ella siempre fuimos iguales, es la única a la que lamente dejar, a mi madre, por que ella lo es, siempre cuidándonos de igual manera, protegiéndonos sin distinciones, amándonos sin hacer menos a nadie.

Por que ella es a la única que extrañe todo este tiempo y la única que me hace sentir este dolor al sentir su mirada de decepción.

Mentira

Aun hay otra persona a la cual no puedo dejar de mirar, a la que por mas digo odiar no puedo dejar de pensar en el, en ti, en mi estúpido y gran hermano mayor Thor.

Todo se queda en silencio, al fin te encuentro y me miras, con miedo, dolor, tristeza, entonces lo entiendo, la sentencia fue dictada y por tus ojos esta debió ser demasiado severa, tú me lo dices aun sin palabras.

Soy conducido a los calabozos, donde mas estaría un traidor, mientras tus gritos resuenan por toda la sala, no logro entenderlos y pronto se han convertido en susurros los cuales desaparecen en cuanto me interno mas y mas en aquella fría y húmeda celda, definitivamente no es un lugar digna de mi pero no me queda opción, dejo caer mi cuerpo al fin laxo sin tener aquel porte rígido que todos conocen, por que aun cuando haya caído en deshonra sigo siendo un príncipe y mi arrogancia es lo único que me permite estar de pie, aun ahora ya no me sirve de nada pues tu mirada no sale de mi mente.

No sé cuánto tiempo eh pasado desde que estoy entre la inmundicia, sin probar bocado, sin decir palabra alguna, en primera por qué no me apetece hacerlo y en segunda este estúpido bozal aun esta sobre mi boca, los guardias solamente ríen y se burlan de mi situación, aun pudo seguir oyendo aquellas palabras llenas de resentimiento que escapan de sus labios, les odio pero juro que en cuanto salga de aquí les arrancare la garganta con mis propias manos.

A quien engañó

Estoy seguro que pasare una larga temporada en este apestoso lugar, sin visitas, ni siquiera mi madre a la que debieron prohibirle visitarme, o al menos eso quiero pensar, engañarme a mí mismo como lo he hecho con los demás.

Pues quien quería ver a un traidor a un mostro destructor de su propia tierra, quien sentiría pena por mí, el dios de la mentira y el engaño.

Trato con todas mis fuerzas de seguir despierto pero llevo demasiado tiempo sin descansar que al fin me apetece hacerlo, caigo como una vulgar roca sobre aquel camastro indigno de mi.

Ahora comienzo a despertarme mientras me estiro sobre aquella mullida cama. Lo más extraño no es estar en una cama así de suave no, si no que sea precisamente aquella en la cual me acurruque en las frías noches de tormenta siendo niño.

"Loki"

Me llamas entre la oscuridad acercándote poco a poco a mi lado, tus orbes azules brillan tan majestuosamente iluminadas por los pequeños rayos de luna colados por la ventana.

Mas no contesto, no puedo y no quiero, la mordaza en mi boca me lo impide y te das cuenta, ya que has acercado tus manos lentamente como si temieras asustarme dejando mis labios libres y antes de que pueda atracare con mis hirientes mentiras me besas, atacas mis labios como si se te fuera la vida, y por un segundo lo creo, creo estar muerto y si es así, si la muerte tiene ese sabor, bienvenida sea que se apodere de mi para no separarme de esta miel que mana de tus labios, no me importa ya, nada importa solo este momento.

Mis manos se deslizan detrás de tu nuca atrayéndote más a mí, intensificando las sensaciones, mi lengua te da la bienvenida y juntos comenzamos la más bella y deliciosa de las danzas con nuestras bocas, al fin lo eh notado mis muñecas están libres de aquellos grilletes del calabozo.

Oxigeno, bendito oxigeno tan necesario para vivir me es odiado en este momento, ya que nuestros cuerpos lo exigen, nos separamos al menos lo suficiente para mirarnos a los ojos, no hay palabras, ninguna explicación es necesaria cuando lo que sentimos en este momento es tan obvio. Solo miro, observo aquellos ojos que me dicen tanto, al igual que los míos, mis miedos, mis ilusiones, mis esperanzas todo puedes leerlo ahora, mi alma tan frágil y dañando, manchada de rencor.

Ahora mi cuello es atracado por tu boca y tus manos, aquellas habilidosas manos, que saben tan bien como blandir una espada y asesinar en menos de un minuto ahora desgarran mis ropas, para hacerme tuyo, para ver lo vulnerable que soy, tu recompensa es un gemido, un sonoro y profundo gemido que escapa de mis labios animándote a continuar y lo haces.

Tu lengua ahora recorre cada parte de mi ser, cada pedazo de piel expuesta ante ti ahora está completamente marcada por tus labios, bajas poco a poco por mi pecho, te has entretenido con uno de mis pezones, mordiéndolo, succionándolo, presionándolo con tu lengua, mientras tus hábiles manos acarician mis piernas, suavemente como si temieras romperme, créeme no soy tan frágil aun que lo pienses así.

Un camino de besos te hace falta para que llegues a mi entre pierna, donde mi hombría ya se encuentra totalmente erguida con superioridad, pareces saberlo pues una pequeña sonrisa escapa de tus labios antes de lamer suavemente la punta.

"Thor"

Gimo tu nombre ante tal acción y tu lo bebes gustoso, al igual que mi miembro el cual ahora está en tu garganta, te has propuesto darme el mayor placer y no dudo que lo consigas, tus dedos masajean el interior de mis muslos, mientras tu lengua hace maravillas con mi pene, pronto mis caderas tratan de embestir tu garganta, marcándote un rico y cadencioso ritmo el cual estas comenzando a seguir, mis manos se enredan en tus cabellos, aquellas finas hebras doradas, que de niño solía pensar eran de oro.

"Aaaaaaaah"

Un gemido ahogado es parte de tu recompensa al hacerme llegar al orgasmo y sonríes sin dejar de beberte mi esencia, tragándola toda, disfrutándola por ser mía, vuelves a mirarme para dejar un beso dulce en mis labios pero yo deseo algo mas y lo fuerzo a tal modo que se vuelve candente, puedo sentir mi semen en tu boca es demasiado excitante, tanto así que termino mordiendo tu labios. Ahora la combinación es sublime, sangre, saliva y semen, es la miel de los dioses.

Te separas para poner frente a mi dos dedos, quieres que los llene de saliva se muy bien para que son pero yo niego, quiero sentir así, sin preparación, quiero sentir el dolor, dolor que me hará saber que esto es real, que dejara huella en mi piel, en mi ser para jamás olvidar este momento.

Pero dejaras de ser tu si no fueras tan terco para prepararme, primero con un dedo suave remojado en tus labios, tratando de relajar aquella entrada que más bien es una salida, ¿acaso no entiendes que ya es suficiente?

"Thor"

Vuelvo a llamarte entre gemidos, quiero que lo hagas ya quiero sentirte dentro, sentir como desgarras mi interior marcándolo como tuyo pero pareces tan decidido en prepararme que me ignoras, entonces jalo tu nuca y jadeo a tu oído, para terminar lamiendo y succionado tu lóbulo.

"Loki "

Sé que ha dado resultado pues te has puesto más ansioso que antes en un solo movimiento bajas tu pantalón para dejar al descubierto aquella virilidad tan grande, que por un momento asusta, entonces lo noto soy el único sin ropa en este lugar, maldito pero ya me la has de pagar, no tengo tiempo de pensar en cómo te hare entender pues de una sola estocada me has penetrado hasta el fondo.

Dolor, puro y bendito dolor.

Eres un bruto, siempre lo he dicho pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo admitiré que me gusta, me encanta que seas así, tan demandante, tan posesivo, tan tu, trato de contener mis lagrimas pero lo haz notado y no has embestido como creí que harías, en su lugar estas besando mis ojos, limpiando aquellas lagrimas que no eh podido contener, tratando de relajarme, de tranquilizarme.

Siento un liquido recorrer mis muslos, mierda es sangre, pero que otra cosa esperaba cuando eres la primera persona que ha tocado ese lugar, y más aun con tu tamaño es natural que sangre y duela, pero no importa, quiero dejar de sentir dolor y empezar con el placer, por eso mis caderas se mueven incitándote a seguir a hacerme tuyo.

Las embestidas comienzan lentas, suaves, tímidas, más en un momento mientras besas mis labios estas se vuelven furiosas, arremetes contra mí sin control, nuestros gemidos inundan la habitación y mi cordura se ha perdido si es que quedaba alguna en algún punto de este acto.

"Más, más, más"

Solo puedo pedir más, solo puedo aferrarme a tu espalda enterrando mis uñas en tu piel pidiéndote mas, mientras tú me embistes cual animal en celo, con fervor, con potencian, desgarrando mi piel, haciéndome sentir emociones nunca antes sentidas, desmoronado mi mundo, haciéndome olvidar todo lo existente fuera de estas cuatro paredes.

"Te amo"

Gritas en pleno éxtasis manchando con tu semilla mi interior, sintiendo mis músculos contraerse tras mi segundo orgasmo pero es que fue tan deliciosa experiencia que no dure lo suficiente, pero no pareces decepcionado, si no todo lo contrario tu cuerpo totalmente relajado sobre el mío me lo demuestra, estoy cansado otra vez, después de descansar tanto tiempo aun estoy cansado, pero me niego a cerrar los ojos y despertar de este maravillosos sueño, me niego a ser absorbido por la oscuridad, mas la vida nunca me ha dado lo que deseo por qué habría de hacerlo ahora, mis parpados pesan ya no puedo sentir, mi respiración se normaliza, el sueño me ha vencido.

Eh olvidado cuanto tiempo llevo ya haciendo esto o encerrados en esta habitación, preguntar a los sirvientes no me apetece, aquellos que llegan con alimentos frescos, y pan recién horneado, mirándome como si no valiera nada, como si nunca hubiera sido su príncipe.

Esta vez no es la excepción quizás sea solo por que visto una sabana pero es que no tiene casa usar ropa, ya que en el momento que entres por esa puerta saltaras sobre mi y la arrancaras como la primera vez, como todas las veces que tras tu regreso terminas arrancándola sin más.

Mi rutina es demasiado aburrida mas ya nada importa, nada en este momento tienen sentido para mí. Mientras tú sigas amándome, mientras me siente sobre tu regazo a admirar las estrellas desde el balcón de tu habitación tras haber hecho el amor como nunca.

Nada es importante.

También eh perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces no hemos amado, han sido tantas que ni siquiera puedo mantenerme de pie, pero que mas da no tengo ni quiero ir a ninguna otra parte.

Siempre que este a tu lado.

Haz regresado otra vez y como siempre no dejas de besar mi cuerpo, pero siento que ahora es diferente, que es especial, siento tu hambre, tu ansiedad por estar conmigo y yo me eh convertido en tu esclavo que no te impido ni niego nada de lo que deseas.

"Te amo"

No dejas de repetirlo desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos pero ahora suena diferente, con más intensidad como si quisieras dejarlo grabado en mi memoria, grabarlo en mi piel.

"Te amo"

Repito después de ti al sentirte temblar antes de penetrarme, estas ansiosos se que algo anda mal por eso te lo digo, algo me indica que este bello sueño está por terminarse y no quiero irme son decirte, sin regalarte mis sentimientos, mi corazón.

Tu sorpresa es mayúscula ya que es la primera vez que te lo digo, quizás has pensado todo este tiempo que solo te seguí el juego, que solamente trataba de conseguir mi libertar que mentía al pedirte mas, es de esperarse ni yo mismo me creo que te lo eh confesado pero tienes que saber que es verdad.

La noche termina y también nuestro acto de amor para cuando despierto una cama vacía me da los buenos días, mas estoy acostumbrado a que no te encuentres junto a mí.

Ingenuo de mi parte.

"Hijo" me llama mi madre aquella que entro por la puerta creyendo yo que serias tú, me mira como si se sintiese aliviada de que estuviera bien y luego me abraza llamado a los sirvientes a los cuales ordena vestirme de gala.

No comprendo pero ella no deja de repetir que todo fue por mí. Entonces lo descubro, unas dos semanas es exactamente el tiempo que estuvimos en aquella habitación 14 días donde nos amamos sin control, las últimas 336 horas de tu libertad las pasarte conmigo.

Ahora estas frente a Odín recibiendo la corona y su bendición, pero no es solo eso, de tu mano se alza la reina aquella que ahora en adelante deberás honrar.

Y lo entiendo todo siempre me amaste, tanto que has dado tu libertad por la mía, haz aceptado unirte a Sif y ser coronado rey aun cuando preferías no serlo con tal de que se me perdone la vida.

Una mirada.

Una solo mirada de advertencia por parte del padre de todos me da ah entender que sabe todo lo que paso en aquella habitación y que no puede volver a repetirse.

Aquella fue nuestra declaración, consumación y despedida del amor que tanto nos profesamos.

Caminas por toda la corte en una mano llevas a tu fiel Mjolnir de la otra se alza la ahora orgullosa reina, todos te reverencian, y saludan a su rey, entonces pasas frente a mi me diriges una sola mirada aquella que siempre me ha dado miedo, aquella a la que eh temido toda mi vida.

Solo una cosa me queda por hacer y mis ojos te dan la respuesta a aquella suplica e silencio.

"Lo sé"

Y con una bella sonrisa me arrodillo frente a ti para mostrar el respeto por aquellos nuevos reyes frente a mis ojos.

Hemos regresado a lo que éramos antes o al menos así debería ser, solo que ahora es peor, antes teníamos la esperanza de ser algo mas, ahora sabemos que eso nunca se repetirá, solo tenemos esa mirada aquella que dice.

Lo siento.

Fin


End file.
